


Falling or Soaring Part2 ?

by deadlykittens



Series: Falling or Soaring [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlykittens/pseuds/deadlykittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2, what happens next :O Not all chapters are Explicit but some may be</p><p>mostly from my brain.... Dear Maker... All taking place after Dragon Age Inquisition, (no DLC) Just a continuation of the relationship between Cullen and Narrisa (Female Rogue Human Inquisitor) and what happens next.</p><p>Probably still grammar problems and spelling. Will continuously be working on the parts to fix things lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I sent word to my Mother that the Inquisition would be coming to Ostwick,” Narrisa said as she sat on the edge of Cullen's desk. She had developed small baby bump. Cullen couldn't help but touch it when no one was looking. They still hadn't told anyone. Thankfully she wasn't as queasy, only the smell of plums and turnips so far would make her sick.

“It will be quite the ride,” Cullen said. “Maybe we can let you sit on the cart with the supplies.”

“I will not,” she protested. “You worry to much.”

“Maybe you don't worry enough?” he smirked before she playfully punched him on the shoulder then shook her hand as it rang against his armor. He grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly.

“Oh by the way, Dorian and Sera demanded they join.”

“Really?” Cullen shook his head.

“I know... Though I would love to see my mothers face expecially when Sera opens her mouth.”

Cullen just laughed.

“May have Bull come as well. Just for extra kicks,” she paused. “Oh did you hear the latest gossip traveling Skyhold?”

“What about?”

“Turns out, Blackwall and Josephine were caught in the stables.”

“Makers breath,” Cullen snickered as he shook his head.

“Yup, Dennet came out to check on the horses because he heard noises. He stumbled upon them in the hay. He had his pitchfork in hand but dropped it and ran when he realized.”

“Hows Josephine taking it?”

“Honestly, I don't know.” she bit her lip. “I haven't been able to walk by her office since I heard it this morning.”

“Well,” Cullen paused as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I'll leave word with her we will be heading out. If she seems to know of the story I'll just...” he paused. “I'll just go about like I haven't heard it.”

“Good plan.” She smiled standing back up from the edge of his desk. “I'll go grab a few things and we'll head out.” She kissed his cheek then exited his office.

“Lady Inquisitor,” a messenger said as he rushed to her side. All the messengers now waited by the doors when they were closed and would only knock if it was urgent.

“Yes?”

“Preparations have been made for you and the Commander's journey to Ostwick. Is there anything you need of me before you both depart?”

“Yes, please go find Dorian, Sera, and Bull and let them know we will be ready shortly.”

“Yes your worship,” he said then quickly walked away.

 

 

When she made it to her Quarters Varric was standing by her door his arms folded across his chest. “You are going without me?”

“I thought you were going back to Kirkwall.”

“Its on the way,” Varric said. “Plus I think I would love to meet your family, would add more insight into your character for the story I'm working on.”

“Really? You haven't learned enough about me yet?”

“Not enough for the book.” Varric smiled as he wlaked passed her. “The boat will take a pit stop in Kirkwall anyway to stock up on food both ways. So I'll just go to Ostwick and leave for Kirkwall the return trip.”

“You know you could always just stay here.”

“Oh Birdy, with the little feet that will be rushing around here before long. I doubt I will be missed.”

“Of course you'd be missed,” she said trying to avoid the children topic.

“No objection to little feet then?” he looked at her stomach, her jacket had started to pudge just ever so slightly. “Don't lie to a dwarf, I'm stomach height already, I've noticed. Pity Buttercup will win over Sparkler.”

Narrisa folded her arms across her. “So the bet has been on when I will pop out children?” the tone in her voice did not aprove.

“Hey it was ment as a joke,” he hesitated. “Though Sparkler took it seriously and then well everyone was betting.”

“Whats the pot up to?”

“Honestly I haven't counted the coin. Its easily over two thousand sovereigns so far. They are still betting since you are barely showing.”

“Alright...” she rushed to her desk and grabbed her quill as she began counting it all up. She then tore the sheet of paper with a date range on it. “It falls between these dates and I get everything, regardless of if the months are even close to one of their guesses... Deal?”

“I think you are a little on the side of cheating if you were to bet.”

“Fine,” she paused and strummed her finger to her chin. “If you are afraid of taking my coin. I mean math isn't my strongest suit.”

“Alright Birdy,” he said as he held out his hand. “I'll take the bet.”

“Good,” she placed the paper slip in his hand and then three sovereigns. “Now prepare for travel, we'll be leaving soon.

“Of course,” he smiled with a small bow before exiting her quarters.

She grabbed one bag she had packed with some clothing Josephine demanded she at least bring since she would be representing the Inquisition at a Noble affair. Then she left for the traveling party as well.

 

 

“So Blackwall and Poofy Dress, getting hay in their nooks and crannies in the stables.” Sera giggled as the party were traveling to Jader to catch the next ship to travel to the Free Marches.

“The news was spreading like fire,” Dorian chuckled. “Poor Dennet. I bet he still has the image burned in his eyes. Who am I kidding I'd of loved to seen it.”

 

Bull was on the cart with the supplies beside Varric. He spoke softly as to not be over heard. “So was I right?”

“She didn't deny it,” Varric cracked a smile.

“I knew she smelled different.” Bull smiled. “Good for them. Will you be taking more bets?”

“Only on if its a boy or girl now. I think the other one has a winner already.”

“Alright.” Bull sniffed at the air. “hmmm” he scratched the bottom of his chin.

“Take your time we have the whole way to Ostwick to figure it out.”

 

_________________________________________________

 

They traveled for days till they finally reached Jader.

Cullen dismounted first as he held his hand up for Narrisa to take it as he helped her down from the horse. They then led the horses and cart to the ship.

“Greetings Inquisitor,” the boatman smiled as he bowed before her. “We hope you enjoy your travels with us to Ostwick. We'll be making stops at Kirckwall mid way for extra supplies if they are needed.”

“Thank you,” She smiled.

The man then looked behind her at the four companions and the handful of soldiers that were there with her, along with the Commander of the Inquisition at her side. “Right this way,” he then led them all to the hallway under the ship where they all would stay. “I'm sad to say that we don't have many empty rooms.”

“Trust me, a bed is still better than the ground, I don't care whom I have to share with.”

“Oh...” He paused. “Well then, there are three rooms, here are your keys. We have people walking our halls every hour for guard or anything else you may require. We'll depart within the hour.”

“Maker bless you,” she smiled as she grasped his hands. “Relax a little around us.”

“Ok,” he smiled. “Good day Inquisitor.” he then left the group.

“I'm Rooming with Narrisa!” Sera said hugging her. “We girls have to stay together. No boys allowed.” she then snagged the prettiest key and headed off for the room.

“Alright...” she said shaking her head.

Sera rushed back and was laughing. “THERES 2 BEDS in our ROOM!”

“Well lets see what the other rooms are like then before we divide up.” Narrisa smiled taking the key back.

The first room they opened was nice. Sort of plane. It had bunk beds that lined the walls with a small dining area as well as a separate wash room. She handed the key to it to the Soldiers that accompany then. “I guess yall can have this one.”

“Thanks Inquisitor,” they nodded then walked inside.

The next room was a beautiful room.

“The other room is nicer than this,” Sera said pulling at the key she had before.

“Alright, I guess Varric Bull and Dorian can have this room.” the room was pretty big, two seperate bed rooms off from the main dining area as well as a washroom.

“I'm not shareing a bed,” Varric said as he was handed the key. He then walked into one the rooms and closed the door behind him.

“Fine by me,” Dorian smiled at Bull. Then they headed off to the other one. Narrisa closed the door.

“So we have to share with Cully Wully?” Sera folded her arms.

“Well there will be room,” Narrisa smiled.

“FINE!” she said as she snatched the key and opened the door across from the room they just looked into.

Once she opened the door Narrisa just stared in awe. The room was adorn in gold trim, red silks and beautiful billowy white curtains at the windows with a beautiful view of the ocean.

“This is stunning,” She said looking around.

“Ain't it!” Sera said grabbing Narrisa's hands. “Follow me,” She pulled her to one the other rooms within the room. It was set up layout-wise a reflection of the other room.

Cullen then walked into the free room and placed the bags he was carrying on the floor. These were nice rooms than that of Halamshiral. He sat down on the bed and kicked his boots off the side of the bed. The beds were even soft.

“So we'll share a room?!” Sera jumped and screamed.

“Sure if it keeps you happy,” Narrisa said before she opened the door to Cullen's room peeking inside.

“As long as I can steal you away,” He smiled as he patted the bed beside him.

Narrisa then walked over to the bed and pulled her shoes off before she laid down. “Oh Maker this is nice.” she sighed as she snuggled into the soft mattress. “Its like sleeping on a pillow.”

“Remind you of Nobility life?”

She laughed. “Well, the bed I had growing up wasn't this nice. It was used more as a toy than for sleeping, occasionally flipped over as cover when my brothers would throw things at me.”

Cullen just laughed then sighed a little. “You know, I wouldn't be able to give you nice things such as this.” He realized that outside of the Inquisition he would just be a Commander of an army, with no way to afford luxuries like these.

Narrisa rolled over and looked at him. “You don't have to,” she kissed his cheek. “Plus Josephine manages the Inquisition's spending. Shes the only reason we are staying somewhere this nice.”

“Very true.” he looked up at the ceiling. It had an elaborate painting of clouds with a golden frame.

Sera then entered the room since the door was wide open. “Ugh! No kissing while I'm in a near by room PLEASE!”

“Not making any promises,” Narrisa giggled.

Cullen just smiled as he tapped his foot against the bed post that ran up to the ceiling.

“How long will we be here?” Sera said as she climbed onto the foot of the bed.

Narrisa sat up as she started to speak. “at least a week or two. But we'll get to see Kirkwall. A little if you grow tired of the sea.”

Cullen clenched his jaw a little at the thought of Kirkwall. It was still in shambles after the mage rebellion. All he had witnessed there, He hoped they wouldn't be there long.

“Did I mention I can't swim,” Sera said looking over to the window which shown the ocean waves.

“Well just don't jump off the side and we shouldn't have to worry about that.” She smiled.

Sera leaned forward and hugged Narrisa around her neck as she perched upon her knees. Her hips swayed in the air. “I can't believe I'm going to get to meet your Mother.”

“Oh I can't wait to see her face when she meets you,” Narrisa chuckled.

“Why?”

“Well,” she paused. “I hope you call me Tits and Bits all you can around her. Heck if you call her Mrs. Tits and Bits I would roll on the ground in laughter.”

“Then it shall be done my Lady Tits and Bits.” Sera giggled.

“Though she may end up throwing us out of the estate right that moment”

Cullen just chuckled listening as the two talked. He then sat up in the bed. “I guess I shall go see what the others are up to and let you both have girl talk,” He kissed Narrisa's cheek tenderly before he got up.

“Eww,” Sera said then giggled.

He then left the room.

 

_________________________________________

 

The ride on the ship was hugely uneventful. A normal trip along the coast. When Cullen felt the boat dock at Ostiwick, thats when he finally felt the nerves. He was meeting her family. He hadn't wrote to them. He hoped they at least knew whom he was. He hadn't talked to Narrisa about what she even mentioned to her parents.

As they stepped off the boat a heavyset lady rushed up and wrapped her arms around Narrisa. “Oh Lady Narrisa you look so beautiful, your positively glowing.”

“Hey Nan,” she hugged the woman tightly. “Everyone, I'd like you to meet-”

“Pleased to meet you all I can't wait to put faces to names, I was Narrisa and her sibblings Nanny. Practically raised them. Almost was thrown out a few times though, she definitely didn't make it easy for me.”

“Well you know me,” Narrisa smiled. “This is Cullen, the Commander of the Inquisition,” She placed her hand on Cullen's as he gave a small bow before the lady.

“Ohhhh my,” she smiled. “Darling you didn't give his looks enough credit.”

Cullen blushed slightly as he tried to hide a small laugh that escaped.

“Nan!” Narrisa blushed.

“What about everyone else?” She looked around. “You must be Sera,”

“Indeed I am Ma'am,” Sera said giving her a hug.

“Varric?” she pointed to the dwarf.

“Non other.”

“I've read all your books. I love them. Narrisa says you have other stories. I must hear them all.”

“If there is time, of course.” Varric smiled at the lady, putting on his charms.

“And you must be the Iron Bull,” She looked up at the Qunari man.

“Yes,” he stated.

“You know, I've never actually seen one of you all this close.” she then shook her head. “I apologize. That must of sounded rude.”

“And I am Dorian of house Pavus.”

“Ah, yes,” She curtseyed before him. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I believe I've heard that name before around the parties Lucille loves to throw.”

“Yes,” he smiled trying to keep a friendly face in front of the pleasant lady. “I hate to ask but when shall we see the estate? I grow tired of seeing so much water.”

“Forgive me, Right this way everyone.” She then walked holding Narrisa's hand as they walked.

“I'm not a child anymore you don't have to hold my hand.”

“I'm not letting you out of my sight till your mother at least sees you,” the lady protested.


	2. A Mother Always Knows

Once inside the Castle Her mother was standing waiting. “Narrisa Darling.” She embraced her daughter.

“Hello Mother,” She smiled hugging her in return.

“I do hope the journey wasn't too dreadful.” She then snapped her fingers as some maids came in asking for bags then headed up the stairs. “right this way everyone. Lunch is awaiting.

Her father and two Brothers were sat at the table, they all stood up when the group entered. The home was almost solid white with touches of blues and greens adoring as accents and also silver adding sparkling touches to any fixtures. It was glorious.

“I never realized how nice an Ostwick home could be,” Dorian said quietly as he looked around. “Look no blood stains. Well at least that part of my family line hasn't made it here.”

“Narrisa, Its so glad to see you,” Her father said as he held out his arms, she walked over and hugged him as he held her tightly to him. “Congratulations on becoming the Inquisitor. We'll have to hear all about your victories and travels.

“Of course, though Varric is the better story teller.”

“Alright Father, let her go its my turn.” the younger of the two brothers said standing up.

“Eric!” Narrisa smiled this time it was obvious she wanted this hug as she hugged him tightly.

He patted her on the back. As he swung her gently in his arms side to side.

Adam smiled as he stood behind her joining in on the hug realizing it would be the only way he would be able to get one since Eric wasn't too keen on letting go.

She kissed both of them upon their cheeks then turned to see her companions just waiting.

“Sorry, these are my friends,” She rushed over. It seemed she wanted to share everything with them. She quickly went down the line with introductions “... and this is Cullen,” She smiled grabbing his elbow with her hands.

“Well enough talk, lets eat,” Her father said motioning to the long table that had more than enough seats to sit everyone.

“Oh this smells lovely,” Dorian said eyeballing all the delicacies in front of him lining his plate as more servants came and served them all their plates.

“So your Commander Cullen,” Eric said as he stabbed one of the pieces of carrot with his fork.

Cullen cleared his throat as he wiped his face with his napkin before speaking. “Yes Ser.”

“I've heard a little about you,” He leaned back in his chair folding his arms.

“As have I,” Adam joined in on the conversation as he gestured with his fork as he spoke. “We shall have to see what you are capable of after lunch.”

“We just got here, can't it wait?” Narrisa shook her head as she scooted the plum off the side of her plate and into her napkin.

“Darling I thought you loved the preserved plums,” Her mother said as she watched her daughter.

“I do...” She hesitated trying to think of what to say, “But I'm just... saving it for later.”

“Darling, I'll have one of the elven ladies deliver one to your bed side.”

She just looked at her plate.

“You use to be a templar right?” Eric was still questioning Cullen. “We have a few Cousins that became templars.”

“Yes, I use to be one.”

“Why did you leave the order?” Her father asked.

“I was in Kirkwall when I was recruited for the Inquisition.”

“Oh you were there durring the Mage rebellion then?” Adam's eyes widened. “Our mage circle here never rebelled. They still act as normal.”

“You all are lucky then,” he looked at his plate as he scooted some of the food around. It was so elaborate. “It wasn't a pleasant sight.”

“So what is this stuff?” Sera chimed in poking one of the mounds of food that wiggled when she touched it. “It MOVES!”

“Its a pate of chicken and livers,” Eric said smiling at the elven woman. “If you don't chew it good it comes back to life and eats you from within.”

Narrisa giggled. “I remember when you first told me that, I sat and chewed for ever on it.”

Eric sat back and laughed. He had cleaned his plate of everything and now watched as the others ate.

A messenger entered the room and walked over to Narrisa's father. Everyone paused their eating as the messenger whispered.

“Thank you,” her father said standing up. “It seems I am needed. This was nice. Hopefully I won't be held up long,” he wiped the corners of his lips before placing his napkin down and leaving the table.

Soon as the door closed behind him Eric leaned forward towards Cullen. “We are sparring after this you game?”

“We?”

“Yes, Dorian and Bull you are welcome to come too. Let the Ladies attend to lady things,” He smirked over to Narrisa.

“Oh no,” she laughed as she placed her napkin on the table. She wanted to spar but then she placed her hand on her stomach under the table, if anything were to happen, she couldn't risk it. “If I weren't a little sea tipsy I would take you on myself.”

Eric just laughed. “Yeah right sis. You could never beat me.”

“I was close some times.”

“Enough of this,” her mother said as she wiped the corners of her mouth. “Why must you always try to be like one of the boys, Your the only daughter I have left, please act like one.”

Narrisa paused as she heard her mother speak. “Of course mother,” She then took her fork and began eating a few more bites before she started to feel a little sick... “Whats in this mother?”

“Turnips darling, Same recipe as always.”

“Ahh,” she held her stomach as she felt like she was going to be sick. “Please excuse me a moment.” She then stood and headed for the wash room, Cullen looked to her but Sera had beat him, she tossed her napkin on the table and rushed off after her.

“Weird....” Adam said rubbing his chin as he watched them run then looked over to Cullen. His eyes felt like daggers with accusations.

“I hope what I said didn't upset her,” her mother replied. “I guess I should go look after her, Excuse me.” She then got up as well, leaving only the men at the table.

“Enough of this,” Eric said standing up. “You all finished?” he pointed to the four that came in with Narrisa. They looked finished. “Alright lets go out back then. Follow.” He then led the way as the rest of the room followed him.

______________________________________

“Narrisa,” her mother said threw the door.

“One second!” Sera hollered at her. “Tits and Bits is hurling. Holding hair, Come on in if you don't mind the sound.”

Narrisa then gagged before she hurled more of the food she just ate into the bucket.

“So has Nan's cooking changed enough that now you can't stomach it?”

“No shes....” Narrisa paused thinking another hurl would come. “Its not that, its just.” she then tossed more into the bucket.

“Andraste's Tits, How much are you going to puke!” Sera said her nose scrunched up as she tried not to look at the bucket.

Narrisa's mother knelt beside her. “Then... what has changed.”

Narrisa looked up from the bucket at her mother, she wanted to tell her, but she was scared she wouldn't approve.

“Sera, be a dear and go down the hall grab one the maids and ask about a warm wash cloth.”

“I'm not a maid!” Sera said. “Do it yourself.”

“I'll be ok Sera, its fine, or you could go see what the boys are up to?” Narrisa said looking at Sera.

“That I can do, I'll whip them all into shape with my arrows if need be.” She then exited the room.

Once the door closed Narrisa's mother quickly grabbed her hair before she gagged over the bucket again.

“You know, I couldn't stomach any dairy when I was pregnant with you.” She slowly rubbed up and down Narrisa's back. “Is this why you desided to come visit us after all this time. Because you've spread your legs for some commoner?”

“Don't you talk about him like that...” She growled at her mother. “He isn't....”

“Hes not Noble,” She protested interrupting. “Though nothing can do about it now. You know the things people will say... Do you do this just to hurt me?”

“Mother,” She paused trying not to just scream. “I love him. You couldn't possibly understand...”

“Love has nothing to do with it.” she folded her arms looking at her daughter.

“Love has everything to do with it...” Narrisa glared at her mother, no longer feeling queasy just angry. “If you don't at least be civil and accept this, I will leave, I will never write, I will never see you again, and I will NEVER forgive you for this.”

“So you would throw it all away? This life? Just to be with him?”

“Of course,” she said without hesitation, her eyes starring into her mothers.

Her mother stood up and walked over to the wash basin that held a bucket of water and began to cry.

“Please....” she now felt bad for making her mother cry.

“No...” she paused. “I... understand....” her mother then hugged her tightly. Shocking Narrisa as she didn't know what was happening. “I never had told you... but I had once loved someone besides your father. Of course my family wouldn't allow it, he was a blacksmith's son. Maybe that's why I have always been so hard on you these years. You are so much like me, yet you didn't let me or anyone stop you. I was just like you wanting to train and be like my brothers instead of be like my sisters, but I submitted to my parents demands.”

“Mother,” she interrupted her eyes were tearing up. “I didn't know...”

“Of course you didn't...”


	3. Approval

“Alright Bull show me what you got.” Adam said grabbing his two handed sword tilting it to the ground to start the duel.

Bull huffed. “really?” He pulled out his Axe and laid it with a heavy thud against the ground. “I've slain dragons... And you want to duel me?”

“Always figured find the strongest looking one, duel and win, you can win against anything.” Adam said.

“Enough flirting and just duel,” Dorian said as he swirled his glass of wine before takeing a sip. “Finally some good wine.”

Sera came out of the house and finally had found the group. “Andraste's Tits, the Estate is to big, took me ages to find you all.”

“How big is Skyhold?” Eric said leaning back watching as Adam and Bull started swinging their weapons in their duel.

“Not this big,” Sera said.

Eric just breathed in deeply as he relaxed grabbing a mug of Ale from the table and drinking it. “You aren't feeling sea sick lag from the journey are you Commander?”

“And avoid a Duel?” he laughed. “Not at all.” he was watching the small mistakes Adam would do during the duel and figured Eric wouldn't be a challenge. “Are you sure you really want to take on the Commander of the Inquisitions forces though?”

“Our Commander can back talk,” Dorian laughed.

“I think its all show,” Eric laughed. “Plus I taught Narrisa, I figure shes bound to of dueled and won.”

“Actually it was a draw,” Sera said. “He ended up disarming her and left it at that.

“So you would of beat her then?” Eric was impressed. “hmmm.”

“Not a fair duel without weapons, so I just left it at that,” Cullen smiled leaning back grabbing a mug himself. If he was here he might as well try and relax a little bit would be the only sort of vacation from the Inquisition he would get. "Plus if I were to of beaten her, she would of just insisted we dueled again."

"True," Eric laughed. 

Narrisa's Father had returned from what ever had called him away previously and had joined them outside. “Where is Narrisa and my wife?”

“They are in the washroom,” Sera said. “I can't remember which one....” She looked back at the huge house. “One that way somewhere.”

“So they are alone?” Eric said noticing.

“Yeah, is that bad?”

“Depends....” Eric said. “Excuse me for a moment.” He then headed back into the house.

Narrisa's father then sat down beside Cullen before looking towards Dorian, Varric and Sera. “Do you mind if I have a private conversation with your Commander?”

“What about?” Sera said putting her hands on her hips.

“Lets go find us a better seat to watch,” Varric said grabbing her arm.

“FINE!” she stated as she stomped off.

Dorian smiled knowing that he would be missing out on a good conversation, but respected it and followed Varric and Sera to the other side of the dueling ring.

“That all you got Bull?” Adam said panting as he swung again trying to throw Bull off. He just snorted at him.

“So my Narrisa has grown fond of you,” he said as he drank from his glass.

“As have I Ser,” Cullen stated as he felt his stomach tighten.

“So why have you both come to visit?”

“Honestly Ser,” Cullen said as he rubbed the back of his neck before he found his words. “I want to Marry your Daughter.”

“Is that so,” He leaned back, trying not to smile. “hmmm.”

“Yes Ser,” he then took another sip from his mug.

“Your a Commander correct? No other titles?”

“Yes Ser,” Cullen looked into his mug as he swirled it around a little.

Her father let out a sigh. “Well... “ he paused in thought. “I guess if my Narrisa thinks your the one I should agree. You know how stubborn she is.”

Cullen let a quiet chuckle slip before he spoke. “Yes Ser. Once shes made her mind up there is no changing it.”

“Indeed,” he laughed as well then slapped Cullen on the back. “Though I'm not the one you have to convince now. I guess where I have been so absent, her brothers have taken more of the role.”

“I hadn't noticed,” Cullen shook his head.

“You haven't?” he said then realized the sarcasm. “Of course you have. Eric is the most protective. I think its where Adam and Henry use to be inseparable, till...”

“My condolences Ser,” He said as he took another sip.

“So shes told you about Henry? Suzy?”

Cullen nodded.

“She must like you then, enough to especially mention Henry. She wouldn't talk to anyone but Eric for weeks after it happened.” he sighed. “Shes never even really opened up to me or her mother about it. Between her and Adam I don't know who took it the hardest. Then when Narrisa was sent off to the Chantry, Eric has sense been in fights constantly. It will be nice to have him somewhat back to normal at least while you all are here. Adam has a family of his own now, he can't always be there to back up Eric in a fight.”

Cullen just listened as the man spoke. He didn't know what to say but obviously the man had been holding a lot in all this time. Maybe he just needed an ear that wouldn't judge him.

“Sorry to say kid, but I think I've won,” Bull said as he had disarmed Adam in the fight.

Adam was panting out of breath. “Yeah, good show,” He smiled and bowed before the victor then left the duel after picking back up his sword.

Bull just slowly put his Axe back onto his back.

“So here is where you all are.” Narrisa said as she came out with both Eric and her Mother. She then sat beside Cullen as she wrapped her fingers in his hanging their hands between the seats so wasn't as noticeable.

“Feeling better?” he whispered to her. She nodded with a smile.

“Alright Cullen,” Eric said standing in front of him. “To your feet lets do this.”

Cullen stood up and stopped when Narrisa grabbed his hand. He placed it to her lips. “For good luck.” she smiled.

“With you I have all the luck in the world,” he whispered to her.

She smiled from ear to ear as she let his hand go. He picked up a sword and shield from beside the training dummy that had been discarded.

“Your not going to just dodge attacks like your sister does before trying anything are you?” He laughed towards Eric.

“She done that trick....” He shook his head. “Was all just to watch and learn your moves. But I've dueled Templars before. I think I can take you.”

Narrisa was all smiles as she pulled her feet into the chair. “This shall be good,” She smiled watching.

“Who are you rooting for?” her father leaned to her as he asked.

“Honestly...” she giggled. “Its going to be close. I don't know who could win.”

The three of the laughed as they watched.

__________________________________

 

“Damn,” Eric said resting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. “Rematch?” He had lost to Cullen.

Cullen shook his head also breathing a little labored.. “Tomorrow perhaps.”

“Deal,” Eric held out his hand as Cullen shook it they both nodded.

“That was AMAZING!” Sera said jumping around them. “Though now I'm hungry again.”

They had spent all day outside it had now reached dinner time. Everyone was laughing and the time had slipped up on everyone.

“I'll go see if Nan has finished dinner,” Narrisa's mother said standing up and walking out from the courtyard.

“So,” Narrisa looked to her father. She knew they must of talked by now.

“I agreed.”

“Thank you,” She said excited as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

Dorian walked up to Eric. “So you are pretty skilled with those,” Dorian looked at his midsection where the daggers where laid against his hips.

“Thanks,” Eric smiled.

“Narrisa never told me how attractive her brothers were.”

“Uhh,” Eric felt awkward. “Thanks?”

“No, thank you,” Dorian said with a smirk. “Loved watching you get all sweaty.”

“Dorian!” Narrisa said standing up pointing at her side. “My family members off limits.”

“Oh woman how you break my heart.” He said grasping his chest. “I just wanted to spend one night with him. He wouldn't regret it.” He turned and looked back at Eric.

Eric was just in shock. He didn't know weather to run or laugh.

“Dinner!” Narrisa's mother shouted into the yard as the rest joined them all inside.

When Narrisa neared her mother she wrapped her arm around her shoulder before she spoke. “And I made sure no plums or turnips were used in any of the meals.”

“Mother,” she replied her eyes wide, her mother didn't whisper, so everyone heard.

“Why would plums or turnips matter?” Adam said crossing his arms. He then looked at Narrisa whom had quickly sat down and looked down at her plate not wanting to look up. “Sister...”

"What?" Eric said as he had heard his brother question. Narrisa's father kind of hesitated in his foot steps on his way to his seat. He then slowly turned around looking at Narrisa, then Cullen. 

“You can talk to her after dinner,” their mother quickly interrupted. “Sit and eat like a family then I'll have you all escorted to your rooms for the night. You may talk to her then.”

After dinner Narrisa quickly scampered off into her bed room. It was just as she had left it. She pulled the door behind her. But what about Cullen... If they were to start asking him questions... Makers breath.


	4. Eric...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the past few chapters have been slow... this one leads to a Oh Shit happening.

Cullen's room was nice. A plane white room. A few blue accents that seemed to be the theme of the estate. He paced around the floor a bit. He had gotten approval from her Father and everything seemed to be going well with her brothers so far. At least until dinner. The whole dinner meal was hard to swallow since he felt eyes of judgment on him. Had she told her mother? Or she just figured it out.

There was a knock on his door. He immediately stopped and stared at it like a cornered cat with no where to run.

“Cullen,” he heard Narrisa whisper. He rushed over and opened the door.

“Did you tell them?” He was in shock.

“My mother figured it out....” she paced the floor as she was trying not to panic. “I tried to avoid the topic but she figured it out. Why did she have to figure it out and now that means my father will probably know. We need to leave.”

“Wait,” Cullen said grabbing her.

“Do you want to know what the bet was ages ago?” She was just frantic with everything. Hormones on top of the events, equaled a crazy Narrisa. “They were betting on when I'd be popping out kids.”

“What?” he said in shock.

“YEAH!” She said then realized she was getting loud. “Yes... though You know what I did.”

“Did you bet.....” Cullen said closing his eyes shaking his head.

“Uh yeah,” She said as if to say Duh. “the pot was up past two thousand sovereigns.”

“Makers breath,” Cullen shook his head just letting her voice be heard. He kind of enjoyed watching her a little frazzled. He rarely saw her like this.

“So plus side,” She paused then sighed. “anyway... its only a mater of time before Eric or Adam finds out and then... I don't know what they will do.”

“Is my life in danger?” Cullen joked.

“Honestly I don’t know.” she laughed. “Eric is to protective at times.”

Just then there was a knock on the door.

“I hear you both in there....” Eric said on the other side.

“Shite,” Narrisa whispered.

“I won't kill him....”

“Promise me,” she said as she stepped to the door.

“Fine....” he huffed on the other side of the door.

“Make Adam promise too....”

“FINE!” Adam spoke up. “We won't hurt him.

She then cracked the door open and peeked out it. “We are kinda having a conversation here.”

“You could of just said something....” Adam said as he hugged Narrisa. “Children are kinda nice.”

“Kinda?” she laughed.

“Well you know what I mean.”

Eric could of stared daggers into Cullen the way he was just glaring.

“Eric are you mad at me?” Narrisa said turning his face to look at her.

Eric let out a sigh... “Well at least hes a good fighter...”

“Yes he is,” Narrisa smiled. “Now do you both need to say anything?”

Adam walked over and held his hand out to Cullen. “If my sister cares for you, then I guess we are ok.”

Cullen took it and shook it. It felt good to have at least one of the brother's approval.

Eric just stood there a minute before he turned around and exited the room.

Narrisa looked to Adam. “Has he been ok?”

“Honestly,” he paused. “You remember the tavern girl he liked?”

“The blonde?”

“She came to him in tears, someone had raped her. Hes planning on meeting him tonight. I would go but my wife is probably already worried since I've-”

“Where will they be meeting at?” she quickly interrupted him.

“Behind the tavern.”

“Ok,” she placed her arm on Adam's. “Maker keep you safe.”

“As well as you,” He kissed her forehead then left.

“We need to go,” Narrisa looked to Cullen. “I'm going to get the others.

“Ok,” Cullen said but she had left the room before he even spoke.

________________________________________________

 

They reached the alley behind the Tavern just in time to see Eric standing in front of another man, he as well dressed in Nobel attire.

“You cared about that wench?”

“You raped her. She was an angel.”

The man threw his head back and laughed. “Where has your sister been by the way? I heard she'd spread her legs for anyone in the Inquisition. Even some washed up Templar.” The men behind him laughed.

Narrisa growled as she heard the man speak. Cullen clenched his jaw as his hand twisted hungrily against the hilt of his sword ready to draw.

“I fucking swear, I will kill you where you stand,” Eric withdrew his daggers. "Lets do this like men, me and you."

“They won't back away..." she hesitated. "Now,” Narrisa said coming out from the hiding spot they were at with the others behind her.

“ANDRASTE'S TITS!” the man yelled as he backed away. “Oh its just Narrisa, or should I say the Inquisitor?”

Cullen pulled his sword from his side and pointed it to the mans throat. “Can you prove your claims Eric?” He gritted his teeth. He wanted to just kill this Noble where he stood. The blade hovered at the man's adam's apple.

“She will attest to it.” He looked around at the blonde girl that sat on the stairs of the tavern's back step.

“Yes Ser,” She whispered shyly.

“I hereby arrest you on behalf of the Inquisition.” Narrisa said stepping forward.

“You would arrest me? The man laughed as he stepped into the light. She recognized the face. “I'd like to see you try.”

She laid her hand on Cullen's lowering his weapon. “You son of a bitch,” she growled threw her teeth at the man. “hes the Teryn of Ostwick's Son...”

“That's what I thought. The Inquisition can't afford a war. Now take your dogs and leave MY Tavern.”

“Narrisa we can't let him get away with this!” Eric said angrily.

“Eric...” she shook her head.

Cullen had fire in his eyes. It was men like this one that deserved to die, but yet their family ties to nobility kept them untouchable. He sheathed his weapon.

Eric's hands twisted the daggers in his hands as he charged by Cullen knocking the Teryn's son to the ground, his blade quickly slashed under his throat.

“ERIC!” Narrisa screamed. He then rushed off as the rest of the men the Teryn's son had behind him chased after him.

“No no no no,” She said quickly putting her hands at the mans throat trying to stop the bleeding. “Dorian can you?”

“I'm sorry,” Dorian said as he saw the last breath leave the mans body. Her hands were covered in his blood.

“Eric,” She punched the ground with her fist. “Why did you do something so stupid.”

“We need to get out of here,” Varric said. “This is bad, we can't be seen here like this.”

“What about her?” Sera said pointing at the blonde lady sitting on the stairs.

“We bring her with us I guess,” Narrisa said. “Would you be ok with that?”

“Bring me where?”

“There's a tavern in Skyhold you could work in.” Bull stated. “And no one would dare touch you inappropriately there. I'm always there.”

“OK,” she said looking up at the big strong Qunari. “I'll come.”

“Ok Cullen, Dorian and I will go this way, Bull take this woman back to the Estate, Tell father what has happened. Sera and Varric, I want you both to search that way. If you find my brother, try to keep him safe, but don't be seen doing so. Be sneaky. I don't need anyone getting in trouble for my brothers doing.”

“Right away Boss.” Bull said as he picked up the woman letting her ride on his shoulder as he done as told. Varric and Sera pulled their fists to their chests, vanished in their smoke disguises and headed off.

“How are we going to solve this?” Dorian asked her with his hands on his hips.

“I....” She shook her head. “I don't know... I just don't want him dying tonight.”

The three of them then started off the other way towards where they saw Eric run.

 

 

 


	5. The Price

“Blood,” she spotted some on the ground, but it was unknown whom it was. They noticed the trail and continued following it. Then they heard angry screams and Narrisa ran as fast as she could with Dorian and Cullen right beside her.

Cullen pulled out his sword as he saw Eric furiously fighting two of the remaining guards. He came up and quickly without hesitation slashing one across the shoulders as he spun around drawing his blade across his throat lifting his shield catching the blood that splattered.

Eric then took the remaining strength he hand and kicked the other guard to the ground, leaping onto him before slashing his neck. He then stumbled to the side and held onto his side.

“Eric!” Narrisa ran to him before he fell to the ground.

“Just go...” He said holding his side. “You can't be seen here like this... if the other guards come....” He gasped as it hurt to talk.

“Hush...” She said trying to get him to keep still and not talk.... “Dorian?”

“Keep a look out,” He said as he knelt before Eric waving his hands as he cast a spell.

Eric winced in the pain.

“That will at least hold the bleeding at bay. Now just need to get him to a healer.”

“Home,” Eric shook his head.

“Of course,” She said.

“Here,” Cullen said pulling Eric's good side arm around his neck helping him to his feet. “Lets go.” Then slowly made their way back to the Estate avoiding any lights or knowing eyes in the area. Varric and Sera met them at the Estate.

“Birdy what are we doing?” Varric said as they took Eric to their mother's room. She had already pulled out all the herbs and magical books she could find in the house.

“My mother is a mage.”

She eyed Eric's wound. “Son I told you not to fight anymore... I can't keep healing you.”

“Just do it mother,” He bared his teeth. As she began pressing her fingertips into his flesh near the wound. Her hands glowed white as she healed him, getting weak herself as she almost fell.

“Mom,” she held her.

“Just a little weak is all....”

“How....” Dorian asked as he watched what had happened. “That wasn't normal magic...”

“It was help from a spirit....”

“Your possessed?” Sera said stepping backwards.

“More of we share a body. The spirit is part of me.”

Cullen looked at Narrisa then her mother... a 'friendly' spirit possessing a living person? He doubted it. But he wasn't sure of anything at the moment.

“When I was pregnant with Narrisa the spirit visited me as I slept. Then one night I prayed for help because the healer said I would probably lose her. I was bleeding to much and it wasn't stopping.”

“Nasty,” Sera said folding her arms.

“Sorry, anyway, the spirit helped me. Healed me, and kept her alive with in me till she took her first breaths, and the spirit has helped me heal all their wounds since.”

“But its not without a price...” Dorian stated seeing her face.

“A price I'm willing to pay. It keeps my family alive.”

“Mother?” Eric said sitting up. “What do you mean.”

“That sort of energy....” Dorian said quietly. “can only be used so much before it expires.”

She slowly nodded. Her skin was so pale.

“We need to lay you down.” Narrisa said helping her onto the bed.

“Just go get your Father.” she smiled to Narrisa. “And everyone else let me breathe.” She laid her head back on the pillow. “If you can get Adam as well I'd be greatful.”

Cullen laid his hand on Narrisa's shoulder. She closed her eyes as she didn't leave her mother. Dorian left to go find the rest of the family with Varric and Sera.

Dorian returned with Adam and his family along with Narrisa's father. He then left as Cullen stepped outside the room.

Things were so wrong at the moment. Eric murdered the Tyren's son, and in order for Eric to survive his wounds, his mother practically sacrificed herself for him. All was dark. He walked to Narrisa's room to wait for her, to be there for her as soon as she came.

“Mom,” Narrisa said as she held her hand. “Please don't go.”

“You know I love you all,” her mother said as her voice whispered.

“I'm sorry,” Eric said as tears grew in his eyes. “You should of told me it was killing you, I would of stopped being such a trouble.”

“I know,” Narrisa said. “all those times you would heal my wounds. All our wounds.”

“Its a mothers love.” she closed her eyes as she breathed. “I would do anything for all of you."

Adam's wife took the children by the hand and left the room as they walked away.

“Adam...” she grabbed his hand as he stepped to her side.

“I'm here...”

“You have a beautiful family. Keep them safe.”

“I will...” He kissed her hand trying not to cry.

“Go tend to your wife and children.” She waved him away. She then grabbed Eric's hand. “Don't blame yourself for this.”

“But mother...”

“Hush,” she ran her hand against his cheek. “You are so headstrong. You will be a handful for any woman some day. I hope she tames you a bit.” She choked on a laugh.

“I won't make it easy,” he replied as a small tear ran down his cheek falling on her skin.

“Maker keep you safe.” she kissed his hand as she took in another pain filled breath. “Now go.”

He walked out of the room and punched the wall as he walked down the hall slamming the door behind him to his room.

“Narrisa,” she pulled her hand to hers.

“Mom,” she was already crying.

“My darling baby girl. You'll make a great mother. So protective of the ones you love. And to stubborn for your own good. Just don't forget how it was when you grew up. Maker will probably bless you with a daughter as stubborn or more than you were.”

“Oh mom,” She said as her voice quaked as she closed her eyes tightly tears falling to her cheeks.

Her other hand laid against Narrisa's stomach. “And if its a boy, he'll be just as handsome and charming as your Cullen. Either way you'll have your hands full.” She laughed a little as she leaned her head back. “Also try to keep an eye on Eric if you can.”

“I will,” she promised.

“I don't know what happened... but... just go. I need to speak to your father...”

“Ok,” She leaned down and kissed her mothers forehead before exiting the room walking to her room falling in front of the door with a thud as she couldn't hold anymore of her emotions back. Cullen opened the door knelt down beside her wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed in his arms loudly.


	6. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Eric is in deep crap... Head on the chopping block for killing the Teryn's son. So What does Narrisa do?  
> well she ain't leaving her brother to die... that much is for sure.
> 
>  
> 
> Talky talky talky

The next day the Inquisition members knew they couldn't stay long, they would catch the next boat that was scheduled to leave that night.

“Narrisa,” Adam grabbed her wrist before she left the breakfast table. “Take Eric with you.”

“You know how that will look? Hes a criminal. They will know he is with us.”

“Figure out something to do then. Maybe the Grey Wardens? Something?” Adam pleaded.

She let out a sigh as she thought it over. “Ok, I'll see what can be done... Hopefully things will go well. What about you?”

“I'll be fine. I got family here. I'll watch after Father as well. Things are going to be bad here a while. Write to us often.”

“I will, keep me informed,” she hugged high tightly as she held herself together. The pain from the night before fresh on her mind.

Eric had already grabbed a bag of clothes as he came up to her. “I guess Adam has told you.”

“More of asked, yes. Your coming with us.”

He sighed as he followed behind. “I'm sorry Sister.”

She didn't reply as she continued walking. Their Father was waiting at the door as Cullen stood beside him.

“You'll keep an eye on her?” he looked to Cullen.

“Yes Ser,” Cullen nodded as he took the bags from Narrisa's hands and walked down to where the rest were waiting.

He then hugged his daughter tight as he kissed her forehead. “Please, Maker guide and protect you.”

“You as well Father. I will write more, I promise.”

“Good.” He then let her go and just patted Eric on the shoulder once. Not a word left his lips as he turned and walked back into the Estate.

Eric just bared his jaws tight not a word released till they all had got on the boat. As soon as the boat started leaving port they heard men screaming from the docks to stop the boat, but thankfully the captain continued the voyage.

  
“What have we gotten into?” Varric said as the group sat around one the cabins dinning rooms. Eric was off alone away from them.

“You haven't got into anything.” Narrisa said. “You and any of you can leave us anytime. Kirkwall is next stop. I won't make you stay if you don't agree with whats happened.”

“Birdy I can't leave you in this mess.” Varric shook his head. “Things aren't good.”

“Yeah, I know...” she sighed. “I didn't know what else to do.... they'll kill him.”

Cullen was quietly going threw his mind of options that could possibly be done. He was drawing blanks at every turn though. Nothing that wouldn't cause some sort of backlash. “I think no matter what happens, Josephine will need to do some serious damage control.”

“Yeah,” She looked down as she rested her head in her hands. “This is all just too much, excuse me.” She then stood up and walked back into her bed room.

“Damn,” Sera shook her head. No one spoke much. What could they say that would help?

Eric stepped into the room. “Guys...” He paused then sighed. “I'm not good at apologizing, but I've screwed things up for you all and I'm sorry.”

“Go apologize to your sister,” Cullen stated. “Shes the one most hurt. Shes the one risking everything for you.”

The others looked in silence. He was right, though he used no tact when he spoke.

Eric then turned around and walked into Narrisa's room.

“Just go away,” She said with the pillow over her face, not even looking to see who it was.

“I'm sorry,” he said sitting beside her on her bed. “Its all my fault.”

“I told you not to... why did you do it.... do you WANT to die?” she screamed it into the pillow.

“I was just... angry.”

“Believe me, I was too. I heard what he said about me, about Cullen. Being angry doesn't justify what you done.”

“Don't you think I feel bad enough?” Eric clenched his fist. “Father won't speak to me, Adam only said a few words 'Your going with Narrisa', and you haven't even looked at me. Mother is dead because of me, and now your risking everything to save my worthless life.”

“You aren't worthless... Just stupid and hardheaded.”

“Yeah... well....” He hung his head.

“How will you make it up to us?” she sat up still her back to him as she held the pillow against her.

“I will change my looks. I'll claim a new name. I will be a soldier for you and the Inquisition. I will grow and change. I will work on my anger issues,” he paused. “And I will apologize every day till you forgive me.”

“I guess that's a start.”

“Maybe Sera can find a way to get her Red Jennys to help, or maybe Leliana can pull some hidden strings.” She turned and wrapped her arms around him from behind. “I'm not ready to look at you but I do want to hug you.”

“Thank you,” He said as he couldn't hold it, a few tears left his eyes as he silently cried. “So your pregnant,” He said changing the subject.

“Its a secret so don't tell anyone.”

“Who knows besides the family?”

“Cullen and Varric, no one else knows. I'm not ready to tell them.”

“How far along?”

“Almost two months now,” she took in a deep breath realizing she wouldn't be able to hide it forever.

“Well...” He nodded unknowing exactly what to say. “How long will you continue to hide it?”

“As long as I can...” she inhaled “I don't know how people will not be able to notice.”

Cullen opened the door to the cabin Narrisa's room was in. “Can I come in without a pillow to the face?”

“Sure,” Narrisa smiled at his voice.

“Oh,” he said noticing she wasn't alone. “I can come back later.”

“Nah,” Eric said standing up hiding his face. “Its ok, you both stay here and talk. I'm going to go see if can find something to drink, I need to get drunk.”

“Its barely lunch time,” Narrisa stated.

“Point being?” He said before leaving the cabin.

She laid back down on the bed as she softly rubbed her stomach with her hand. Cullen sat on the bed beside her as she done so.

“So,” his fingertips slid up her shirt just enough so he could see her tummy. He danced his fingers around her belly button that had barely started to pooch from her stomach.

She giggled a little as it tickled. “Cullen....”

“What? I'm just touching,” He then slid his fingertips to her side as he quickly wiggled them against her.

“Stop,” she laughed.

“Finally a smile.” He said.

“The trip didn't quite go as I had planned.”

“Yeah,” he said as he laid his hand on her stomach softly. “But things rarely do.”

“You know, we don't have long before I start showing right?” she said as her hand laid upon his.

“Yeah,” he felt his nerves in his voice. He stood up and held his hand for hers “Lets go join the others. Varric started a game of Wicked Grace. May help lighten the mood a little.”

“Ok,” She smiled as she took his hand with hers and walked with him to the other room.

Eric had managed to find a bottle and had sat beside Dorian and Sera. He was drinking it very heavily.

“Slow down,” Sera said as she grabbed the bottle from the man. “Save some for the rest of us.”

“Its a good thing I raided your families wine cellar before we left,” Dorian said pointing to his bags. “Should have enough for at least the whole way back.” He then looked to Eric. “Drink all you want.”

“No taking advantage of my brother,” Narrisa scolded.

“I would do no such thing...” Dorian paused. “though if he happened to stumbled drunkenly into my room in nothing but his smalls I may take it as an invitation.”

Eric laughed before taking another gulp of the drink.

“Alright lets get this game started!” Sera said as she bounced in her seat. “We need some laughs.”

Varric dealed the cards and the game started.

Shockingly Narrisa won the first hand as she danced a little in her seat teasingly. “Finally I win one.” she pulled all the coins towards her.

The second hand Dorian was out of sovereigns.  
  
“Strip off an article of clothing...” Narrisa said. “we'll make that be the only dare at least till people are in their smalls. Then we'll go to funnies.”

Towards the end, Dorian was in nothing but his smalls as well as Bull and Eric. Varric still had pants and boots while Sera and Cullen were shirtless. Narrisa bootless.

“Dorian, Truth or dare?” Sera asked since she was the winner of the rounds. Her speech was a little slurred from all the drinking most at the table had done.

“Dare,” He hiccuped.

“How... How about you kiss Eric's cheek.” she then giggled behind her hand as she held it to her mouth.

“What?” Eric asked but before he knew it Dorian had planted his lips to his cheek.

“Ta-da,” Dorian said then rested his head on his hands.

“Alright Bull, I want you to take Dorian and drop him on his bed.”

Bull stood up and scooped up the drunk Vint and then tossed him onto his bed before walking back out joining the others. He had forgot the blonde tavern lady was in there though as Dorian landed right beside her. She got up and quickly left the room and headed to the girl's main room. “Oops.”

“Alright Eric... Truth or Dare?” she looked at him as she batted her eyes the drunkenness making her just flirt with anything.

“Dare... “ He smiled as he leaned closer to the elf whom he thought was pretty.

“Go and spoon Dorian as hes passed out. I'll say when you can come back in here.”

Narrisa just shook her head as she drank some of her water she had poured for herself.

The next game was just Sera Varric Bull Cullen and Narrisa.

 

This game, Narrisa lost and lost big, she left in only her shirt and smalls. While everyone else also had bet big sitting in their smalls. If they were to be walked in on someone would wonder what exactly the Inquisition stood for because obviously with so much skin the chantry values weren't shared throughout as strongly as one would think.

Bull crossed his arms as he was the winner of that game. He looked to Sera first.

“Dare me,” she smiled bouncing in her chair in anticipation.

“Go climb in between Eric and Dorian in there and wait till I say you are free to leave.” He smiled.

“Ewwww,” She stood up. “FINE!” she then walked off and laid down between them.

“Shouldn't take her long and she'd be passed out with the other two and we can laugh about it tomorrow.” Bull stated with a smile.

“Varric?”

“Dare.”

“Down this whole bottle.” he handed the dwarf a strong beverage. “Lets see if your still dwarf enough for this swill.”

“Ok,” He said as he turned up the bottle and began chugging it. He stopped half way as his face cringed. “Maker this stuff tastes bad.” Then he turned it back up and quickly finished the reset.

“Good on you,” Bull laughed. He then looked at Cullen.

“Truth,” Cullen said without thinking. Narrisa looked at him in a little shock.

“So Boss is pregnant?” Bull folded his arms across his chest.

Cullen just looked to Narrisa.

“Its a secret,” Narrisa replied.

“I won't tell. I knew already anyway.” He smiled. “Just you two need to either do something about it or tell everyone.” he then sniffed at the air again. “I can't tell if its boy or girl though.”

“You are smelling me?” Narrisa was alarmed.

“Your pheromones changed. I could sense it.”

“Weird,” she felt a little violated as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Cullen lifted a brow. “Wait, so how long have you known?”

“About two and a half months.”

“You've known longer than me then,” Cullen laughed.

“What does it feel like?” Varric asked.

“Maker,” Narrisa shook her head. “Don't you all go all mother hens on me. I feel fine, I don't feel any different just queasy around plums and turnips.”

They then looked to Cullen. “She changed any?”

He looked to them about to speak, then looked at Narrisa, she had her arms crossed over her chest. “Not really...”

“So yes,” Bull laughed. “I'm going to call it a night Boss. Congratulations to you both.” He then nodded and walked over to the free bed room and climbed into the bed.

“Shit, that means I'm on the floor...” Varric paused realizing there would be no empty beds.

“I doubt Bull would mind if you snuggled,” Narrisa joked.

“Funny,” he didn't laugh. He shuffled the cards another time.

“Know any other card games?” She asked yawning mid way threw her sentence.

“Maybe we should go lay down,” Cullen said standing up.

“Alright,” She smiled as she followed him across the hall to the other bed room.

It was nice to not think about what had happened even if just for a few hours. Everything had seemed sort of normal. As normal as the days in the Inquisition would be anyway.

 

 


	7. The Question

Upon returning to Skyhold Leliana and Josephine were furious. They demanded answers.

“I couldn't just leave him to die.”

“You know what this means? We are harboring a fugitive,” Josephine voiced her concern.

“If it was one of your family, you know you wouldn't be able to just stand by especially when it was justified.” she stood before the two, her arms folded across her chest.

Leliana sighed. “True.”

“I doubt the Teyrn will let you sit in judgment over this matter,” Josephine replied.

“He won't. He knows me, my family. He knows I would be biased.”

“What about conscription? I can message Alistair and he can come by and inspect the man, see if they would agree.”

Eric had sat quietly till this moment. “Me? A Grey Warden?”

“Its not out of question,” Narrisa hesitated. “But I'd rather it a final result. Go ahead and send word, we'll keep him updated if we can't figure something else out. They owe us a favor anyway for all that has happened.”

“Another point, maybe I can see if I can pull some favors,” Josephine then rushed over to her desk and rummaged threw her papers. “Yes I will start right away.”

“Meanwhile, don't let your brother out of your sight,” Leliana looked at the man distrustful. “If hes not in your sight make sure someone is watching him.”

“Of course,” Narrisa then left the office followed by her brother.

“So I'm to be followed?”

“Welcome to the Inquisition,” she said humorously. “Where everyone keeps an eye on any Trevelyan, weather wanted or not.”

“Fantastic,” he mumbled. “I'll just go to the tavern and drink till I can't feel my feet,” he then headed off towards the tavern.

____________________________________________

 

The next days were quiet in Skyhold. Narrisa barely left her Quarters, she had started feeling a little more sicker in the mornings and feared someone finding out before she told everyone. She was laying on the bed as she heard a knock on the door.

“Just me,” Cullen's voice came up from the stairs.

“You are always allowed,” She rolled over in her covers to watch as he came up the stairs.

“Still don't feel well?”

“Its just mornings,” She sat up slowly in the bed.

“Well, I have been thinking,” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh no, not thinking,” she chuckled.

He then walked over to the side of the bed she laid on and knelt down by the bed on one knee. “Narrisa... If you would have me, I would be honored if you would say yes,” he paused as he took a small box from his pocket. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” She said full of smiles wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly before he kissed her.

He then parted from the kiss, removed the ring from the box, and slowly slid it on her finger. It was the perfect fit. A delicate silverite band with a row of small diamonds pressed into the band flush with the ring.

She held her hand up as she looked at the ring then pulled him to her kissing him deeply.

“I know I should of done this sooner right?” Cullen said holding her to him.

“Probably,” she giggled as she snuggled against him. “But I'm just glad you finally did.”

Another knock was heard at the door. “Lady Inquisitor?,” it was Josephine's voice.

“Yes?” She was still smiles. When Josephine reached the top of the stairs, Narrisa held up her hand with a smile.

“Congratulations!,” Jospehine's expression changed as if she forgot why coming up. She rushed over to Narrisa pulling up her hand for a closer view. “So when is the wedding?”

Narrisa laughed a little then hesitated, she looked at Cullen. He just looked to her stomach then back to her with a shrug. “We... don't know....”

“I can schedule a huge celebration by weeks end,” Josephine clapped her hands together. “Oh it will be beautiful. I will get to work on it straight away.” she headed for the stairs before realizing she was carrying a report in her hands. “Oh, forgive me, I'm was just so excited.” She handed Narrisa the papers. “One is a letter from your Father. Also the Teyrn of Ostwick has agreed to let you judge your brother.”

“Under what terms?” Narrisa said. “He wouldn't do it willingly.”

“Well...” Josephine paused. “He wants you and your brother Eric's ties to your family stripped from you both. It took all I could to just manage that much. Also we would still be in his debt if he has a problem to arise we could be called upon to assist.”

“Ok,” Narrisa said with a sigh. “Can you have a messenger send the word to Eric to see if he is ok with it.”

“Of course,” Josephine smiled then headed off down the stairs.

“That sounds to good to be true that hes just letting this happen...” Narrisa said still unconvinced it was over.

“Indeed,” Cullen rubbed her shoulder blades. “Also this being in his debt … It doesn't sit well.”

“But at least Eric will live,” she then turned to look at Cullen. “Are you ok with Josephine taking over wedding plans?”

“Shes going to turn into a huge thing, when honestly I would be fine if it was just us and close friends.”

“Yeah,” Narrisa said nuzzling her cheek against his as she wrapped her arms around him. His hand slowly glided down her sides, skimming along the surface of her night gown, before he slid it along her stomach. She smiled while he done this. “I don't know how much longer I will be able to hide this. One of the cleaning staff has mentioned rather politely if she needed to call a tailor.”

“Did she call you fat?” Cullen chuckled.

“It was rather funny how she danced around the word. She just was concerned I had maybe ate to well back in Ostwick. All the fine cheeses and such as it goes.”

“Of course,” he said matching her sarcastic tone of voice with his. He then let out a small sigh. “Well, I know I have many things I have to do...” He was just about to get up before she grabbed his hand holding him hostage by the bed.

“I didn't dismiss you yet,” she said playfully as she bit her lip.

“Oh?” he then neared his face to hers, almost to kiss her before he stopped, his voice low as he asked, “shall I go lock your door then?”

“Please,” she whispered as her lips almost touched his while she spoke. She watched him do as she asked.

He then came back to her by the bed removing his armor from his shoulders and chest while she was already working at untying his pants. As soon as they were undone, he didn't wait, he laid her back onto the bed as he kicked his boots and pants off onto the floor, crawling over her on the bed. She pulled at his shirts sliding them up over his shoulders and off of him tossing them to where ever they may land. She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders lifting herself to him as she kissed him a soft moan escaped her lips. Meanwhile his hands grabbed at her night gown pulling the fabric up along her legs, over her hips, then her stomach, chest , parting the kiss only long enough to pull the dress over her head and shoulders. He kissed her passionately as he pushed her gently to the bed. The hand not suporting his weight above her, slid from her cheek slowly, caressing along her jawline. Then with one finger, he trailed down her slender neck to her collar bone.

She shivered in anticipation as he touched her. One of her hands ran up the center of his back between his shoulder blades before her fingertips pressed against his scalp, her nails lightly scratched as her fingers slid threw his hair. A moan escaping her lips against his.

His hand gently squeezed her breast as another of her moans escaped. Her breasts felt slightly bigger in his hands. He then kissed slowly down her neck, his breath hissed lowly against her skin as he grew hungry for her.

Her other hand slid along his chest, her nails dragging a little harder than she had intended as they left three pink lines behind them upon his skin. Her hand then slid under his small clothes as her fingertips slowly wrapped around him, then glided slowly up his length.

He then bit at her shoulder, the hungry beast within him escaping the cage he was used to.

She gasped as her back arched a little from the surprisingly pleasing pain that was sent threw her from his bite. The hand in his hair then plunged between his shoulder blades and scratched back up his back.

He growled enjoying the sensation of her nails on his skin. His lips kissed down along the tops of her breasts before his gently grasped her nipple in his teeth, slowly letting her sensitive skin slip from between them. His hand now off her breast, slid down her abdomen to her small clothes, sliding under them as his fingers followed the curves of her center. His fingertips tracing the folds that remained hidden from him under her small clothes.

She hissed as air escaped between her teeth her head leaned back into the bed as she lifted to his touches.

He smiled as he witnessed her pleasure. He then grabbed her small clothes in his hands, pulling them down her frame. She lifted and shifted to how he needed assisting in removing the fabric as quickly as possible. Her own hands pulling down his as he pulled his feet from them when they landed on the floor.

He then slid her back onto the bed as he continued kissing down her, across her stomach lovingly. He took his time as she squirmed in anticipation, but he was enjoying the teasing, he loved seeing her squirm in her desire for him.

His fingertip slowly rolled once around her nub as she let out a soft moan. He then lifted her legs one at a time over his shoulders as he slid himself lower against the bed.

She bit her lip as she felt his tongue slowly slide up along her. “M-maker...” she struggled to say.

“Its Cullen,” he smirked as he glanced up at her.

She smiled. “Y-yes,” she agreed unable to really talk, her fingers slowly ran threw his hair.

He then slowly rolled the tip of his tongue around her nub as his fingertips caressed her slit. He could feel as her body trembled a little against him. He dipped his fingers into her.

She moaned as the hand not in his hair grabbed the sheets on the bed tightly in her hands. Her toes curled as she was enjoying every second.

He groaned as he felt her legs pull him closer against her, his fingers inside of her motioning for her to come to him. He then flicked his tongue against her nub. Her hips trembled

“Cullen...” she trembled as she spoke, her head leaning back.

“What?” he stopped as he looked up at her with a smirk, his fingers slowly moving still inside of her.

She growled at him. He just smiled, it wasn't often he got to toy with her, he enjoyed her becoming like putty in his hands.

“What do you want?” He said in a low whisper as he kissed her stomach, his fingers never stopping.

“Y-you,” she whispered trying to speak.

“I didn't catch that,” he smiled as he bit the inside of her thigh tenderly.

She moaned, “You please,”

“Oh,” he smirked. He then got up from the bed, and pulled her to the side of the bed. She wrapped her legs around him to keep him from leaving her. He positioned himself before her, as his hand guided the tip of his length slowly rubbing it against her wet slit.

She shivered a little as she bit her lip. He knew just how to get her worked up. One of her hands grabbed her breast gently squeezing it as he teased her with his length. “Please,” she looked up at him her eyes begging for him.

Cullen couldn't say no, not to her. He may have been the one teasing, but he knew she had a control over him. That please was a weakness, he couldn't tease her any longer,. He had to have her. He then pressed himself into her as she moaned finally feeling him within her. He groaned as he felt her wetness tighten around him.

Slowly he thrusted. The slowness felt great but he couldn't stay slow, his pace began quickening.

She arched her back as her breathing rushed between the moans. The hand not on her breast ran threw her hair as she moaned to the sky.

He leaned down moving her hand from her beast and held it against the bed with their fingers intertwined as his hips continued thrusting to hers.

She grabbed his shoulder blades with her free hand and pulled herself up to him as she kissed him deeply. They both moaned into the kiss full of passion.

He was close. Her fingertips pressed deep into his shoulder blade as her body trembled, the hand in his squeezed as her wetness tightened upon him spamming around him as she began to climax. He thrusted again and again as her moans cried out releasing her pleasure, it was to much for him as he felt himself lost in the passion, he groaned as he clenched his jaw, spilling his seed into her. He held her to him as they both panted trying to regain their breath. He then laid on the bed beside her.


	8. The Wedding

The wedding went just as Josephine had planned. She was full of smiles, proud with what she accomplished in so little time. Blackwall sneak up behind her holding a rose.

“A rose for my beautiful lady,” he then held it up to her as he bowed before her.

“Oh you shouldn't have,” she smiled.

“Would you dance with me?” He turned his hand over for hers. She didn't resist, she just slid her hand into his as they walked out to the dance floor.

There were Nobles all around dancing and toasting being merry in the celebration.

“Ugh who are all these,” Sera paused as she stood beside Narrisa, “Why are they even here.”

“Josephine invited everyone,” Narrisa just chuckled.

“I have a question...”

“Go for it,” Narrisa smiled.

“Can I still call you Tits and Bits or do I have to call you Mrs Cully Wully?”

“Oh you can call me whatever you like, I know you will anyway,” Narrisa giggled.

“TRUE!,” Sera smiled. “hmmm. Tits and Bits you shall stay.” She then hugged her close.

“Congratulations are finally in order I guess,” Dorian smiled as he joined the hug as well.

“Thank you,” she smiled.

Cullen then came up beside her, he was still smiling. He handed her a wineglass with water. “For you Mrs. Rutherford.”

“Thank you Mr. Rutherford.” she giggled at how it sounded as she took the glass.

“TOAST!” Sera said holding up her glass.

“Someone has to say something for a toast,” Dorian shook his head.

“Toast, not the bread, to the loveable dorks who finally got this over with!” she laughed as she held up her glass.

“Couldn't of said it better myself,” Dorian chuckled as he held up his glass.

Varric and Bull walked over to the group hearing the conversation.

“Congrats Boss,” Bull smiled holding up his bottle.

“About time,” Varric held up his glass. They all clinked their drinks together then drank.

“So LETS PARTY!” Sera said shimmying as the music played. “Lets dance,” she grabbed Narrisa's hands and pulled her away.

“Now what will happen with the Inquisitions two most known love birds, now that your finally married what will be their new hushed gossip? They MUST have gossip,” Dorian asked prodding a little for information.

“Probably rumors of children,” Bull said as he slapped Cullen's back. “That's what comes after marriages in your human's societies.”

Cullen watched as Narrisa and Sera danced, it was silly how they both just danced to what ever beat they made up enjoying themselves. Narrisa's eyes met him as she smiled, before Sera turned around and grinded her bum against Narrisa's hips. Narrisa just shook her head and gently popped Sera's bum.

“INQUISITOR!” Sera giggle-fitted as she turned around a little shocked. Narrisa cracked up laughing as she held a hand to her chest.

Cullen shook his head.

“So...?” Dorian asked.

“What?” Cullen said. He hadn't been listening to the conversation.

“Children? When?”

“Soon...” He said then caught him self. “I mean eventually.... possibly... maybe.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ohhhh,” Dorian nodded slowly. “I had suspected as much. Can't hide anything from me, regardless of how hard you may try.”

Slowly more people it seemed to be finding out about the secret that wasn't much of a secret anymore. “Excuse me,” Cullen said as the song had changed to a more slow one. He walked over to Narrisa and Sera. “May I cut in?”

“Ugh,” Sera said stepping back. “Fine!” she then giggled as she left them to dance.

Eric stepped up with the group of Companions with his own glass. “To my sister!” he held up for another toast. “And finding love,” his speech slurred as he spoke. They all held their glasses to his then took another sip, while he downed the rest of his glass almost falling.

“How much have you had to drink?” Varric said as he caught the man.

“Whats it matter?” Eric said.

“I think you've had enough,” Varric said grabbing the bottle and slowly pulling it from Eric's grasp.

“Fine I know where I can get more,” he replied.

Bull looked over and saw the blonde they had rescued from Ostwick cuddling up beside one of the Noble men visiting for the party. He gestured towards it so Dorian and Varric would see.

“Lets just get you a little sobered up,” Varric said pulling Eric away and out of the party.

“Andraste's Tits,” Sera said watching. “That guy is always drunk.”

“Yeah,” was all Bull replied.

“Well its a party, he needs to learn to control himself.” Sera folded her arms.

“Maybe I could help,” Dorian said turning and following after the dwarf and Eric.

Varric had set Eric down in the kitchen since no one would be back there besides staff.

“Dorian?” Eric slurred. “Why did you follow?”

“Curious,” he shrugged.

“No you can't get into my small clothes, I'm not THAT drunk,” he laughed.

“Don't protest yet. I could help you to feel so much better about yourself.”

He scoffed at the thought. “Only thing to make me feel better is if I just left Skyhold. My sister forced to watch after me. Hell I'm the older of us. I can watch myself.”

Dorian shook his head. “You don't realize....” he hesitated. “You know what, never mind. My words would just be wasted on your drunken ears. I like to hear myself talk mind you, but this is just ridiculous.” He then headed back out to the party.

“Fine!” Eric yelled.

“So why are you drinking like a fish?” Varric crossed his arms in front of him. “Since you've been here, you have held a bottle to your lips.”

“Isn't it obvious?” Eric hung his head. “I'm worthless, a screw up. Never to do anything right, just always be in my little sisters shadow now.”

“Then do something about it. Quit wallowing and grow up.” Varric replied.

“Fuck you,” Eric said taking a swing but totally missing the dwarf.

“Sad....” Varric shook his head. “Family shouldn't be this drama filled... only in stories,” he then turned and left Eric alone.

Eric threw his bottle against the wall as it shattered. “I will do something about it...” He stood up and angrily left the kitchen almost falling as he walked.

 

 


	9. Little Feet Arrive

Months passed. Eric had disappeared from Skyhold after the wedding. Narrisa was having Leliana keep her eyes and ears open for any information on him. She never even got to say goodbye before he just vanished as if into thin air. Narrisa sat up in her room, her belly had grown so much. She looked as if she was trying to smuggle a giant melon under her clothes. Specialty healers had been brought to Skyhold since she was in her condition. Everyone knew the day would be soon that they would get to see the baby.

Cullen sat behind her as he rubbed her sore back.

“Right there,” she moaned as he rubbed.

"You like that?" he said in a low voice by her ear. She giggled at his private perverted little jokes and playfully slapped his knee gently.

Sera stormed up the stairs stopping as she heard the words. “The door weren't locked!”

“Your fine,” she moaned again. “Come on,”

“Hey Tits and Bits and Mr. Bits,” Sera stood at the foot of the bed “You are huge!”

“Thanks,” Narrisa replied statistically as Cullen just chuckled. It seemed anyone that saw her made comments about it. He knew how she had grown tired of it.

“I want to feel the belly!” she rushed over and laid her hand on top of Narrisa's stomach. “That is so weird.” she then sat on the bed in front of Narrisa and laid her head on top the tummy gently. “Imagine how its going to feel shooting out of you,” Sera's face fell as she looked in horror.

“Maker please don't bring that up,” Narrisa closed her eyes tight.

Cullen rubbed her shoulders. The thought of her sister dying during her child birth scared both of them. What if it were to happen to Narrisa as well.

“IT KICKED!” Sera giggled and removed her hands quickly backing away on the bed almost falling off the foot. “Its like a little demon inside you.”

Narrisa couldn't help but giggle. Cullen wrapped his arm around her as he placed his hand on her stomach He could feel it as it turned. Narrisa leaned back against him as the baby was so active.

“Entering!,” the voice of one of the wet nurse healers rang as they came up the stairs. “How are you feeling today?”

Sera scooted out of the way.

“I'm fine, baby is really active, more so than normal.”

The lady laid her head down on her stomach to listen. “Interesting....”

“What?” Cullen said as his expression turned to worry.

“I'll... be back,” She said before turning around and leaving quickly.

“That can't be good...” Narrisa began to worry.

“I'll go get people,” Sera said rushing out of the room after the nurse.

When the nurse returned, she had two others behind her. “Come here and listen...” she then laid her head on Narrisa's stomach. “Yeah... I can still hear them.”

“Them?” Narrisa quickly interrupted. “Hear THEM?”

“Its hard to tell,” another nurse said leaning listening against the stomach. “but I do hear it as well.”

Cullen slid out from around Narrisa as she laid down to make listening easier. He laid his ear to her stomach. “What are you listening for?”

“Shhh, hold your breath a little and you may hear it.”

His eyes widened. “heart... beats?”

“Exactly,” one the ladies said. “I can't tell if its one and an echo or two, but we all hear it.”

“Maybe its just an echo...” Narrisa said biting her lip as she tried not to worry.

“Regardless, you are to stay in bed till they, it is ready to come out,” the head nurse said. “Try not to stress,”

“I'm leader of the Inquisition how am I not supposed to stress?” But the healers just turned and walked out of the room.

Cullen was a little in shock. “Do twins run in your family?”

“My mother was a twin....and a mage... Cullen what if we have a mage baby, or twin mage babies!” she sat up.

Cullen hugged her tightly. “Then we will still love and care for them.”

“Even a mage?” she knew of his past and how he felt about them.

“Even if they become a mage.” Cullen looked her in the eyes before slowly kissing her. “They will be a part of you, how could I not love them.”

“Good,” she said having a small sigh of relief. “I can't do this alone.”

“I will never leave you,” he kissed her again tenderly. She then laid her head on his shoulder as he gently rocked her in his arms.

Dorian rushed into the room. “TWINS!?!?” He quickly came to her side. “You could be having twins?”

“You seem excited,” Narrisa couldn't help but smile from his enthusiasm.

“I didn't know he had it in him,” He slapped Cullen playfully on the back. “Good show man. Now move away I want to hear.”

Cullen slowly pulled away from Narrisa as she laid back propping herself up on her elbows in the bed.

“If anyone else comes up asking to listen I'm am going to start charging admission,” she giggled.

“That is extraordinary,” Dorian smiled. “Mind if I try a little magic I been reading about?”

“What is it?”

“Oh just to see if can figure out the genders.”

“Why?”

“I need coin...” he smiled already moving his hands along her belly. Cullen quickly swatted them before Narrisa could.

“I think Skyhold may do well with some surprises,” Cullen smirked. “So no magic.”

“If you say so,” Dorian said pulling his hands away. “But still... twins.” Varric had found his way up to the room now as well, with Josephine Blackwall and Leliana.

“The whole family is here,” Narrisa joked.

“Pretty much,” Varric smiled.

“You should get some rest,” Josephine said stepping closer to her side. “You could start any day now. Any day now...” she hesitated. “I need to inform people. We haven't prepared.” She quickly left.

Blackwall nodded towards the bed then followed his lady.

“Has there been any news?” Narrisa said looking to Leliana asking about her brother.

She slowly lowered her head. “I'm sorry, none so far. We won't give up till we learn of where or what he is doing.”

She then cringed a little as she placed a hand on her lower stomach. Cullen moved his hand to hers as she held his hand tightly. Then relaxed. “Ugh,” she said looking into Cullen's eyes.

“Go grab the healers,” Cullen said not taking his eyes from hers. He just held her hands with his.

“Blankets and water,” Varric said rushing Sera and Dorian out to in front of him for supplies.

Leliana came to Narrisa's other side and laid her hand on her shoulder. “Josephine would insist this wait.”

“I know,” Narrisa whimpered it was too fast, she wanted to wait longer. None of her family were here, wouldn't be for at least another week. But at least she wasn't alone. She held Cullen's hand tightly as he lifted it to his lips kissing her hand.

A messenger rushed into the room “Commander....”

“What?” he did not want to be bothered not right now.

“There you are,” a voice he hadn't heard in so long came to his ears as his sister Mia walked over beside him. “Looks like I'm just in time. I'm Mia by the way,” she waived to Narrisa.

“Nice to finally meet you,” Narrisa chuckled as Cullen shook his head.

“I didn't even hear about the wedding after it had happened.” she tapped her foot.

“Well the carrier was to slow, I wrote to you about it.”

“That you did, but you failed to mention she was expecting.”

“I was going to tell you after this,” his voice hissed, it was like he was a child again being scolded.

“Well where are the blighted nurses.” She held her hands up in front of the messenger.

He quickly turned and left the room.

“Pleasure to finally meet you Mia,” Leliana smiled.

“Leliana I take it?” she smiled in return. “Thank you for the updates on my brother since I know hes not always the best at keeping me informed.”

Narrisa just gazed up at Cullen. He shook his head as he couldn't help but smile at her. He caressed her cheek before he felt her again squeeze his hand a little. “Would one of you go see whats taking so long?” Cullen demanded.

Leliana rushed away and down the stairs, she quickly turned back and rushed into the room. “They are here.”

Everyone had shown back up, even Bull had joined all holding towels and water.

“Alright Blackwall, Bull and Sera, go down and make sure the Nobles don't intrude. They are already asking why everyone was running. I will go make sure as well. Dorian stay in case they need magic.”

“I'll assist as well,” Varric said. “Not the first birth I may of seen.” he rolled up his sleeves.

“More hands may be welcomed,” The nurse walked over to the bed and draped a dark thick stack of cloth on the bed. “Slide her down onto these,”

Cullen helped her slide down as she hissed from another contraction.

The nurse then draped another blanket over Narrisa's lower body. “I'm going to remove your small clothes, then keep your knees up and slide your bum closer to me.” Narrisa felt so awkward as it all was happening. Her contractions being the only thing taking her mind off of it.

“Is everything ok?” Cullen said to the nurse.

“Yes, shes almost ready,” she turned and looked over her shoulder. “Mage keep those water buckets warm. Dwarf bring me over some towels.

“Don't be taking a peek either,” Narrisa joked.

“I wouldn't for fear of Curly's blade.” Varric replied placing the towels for the nurse beside her.

“Alright, when I say push, you can push.”

“Ok,” Narrisa closed her eyes.

It all was a blur as time seemed to move so slow. Cullen done his best to comfort his love while she was in obvious pain. He kept her hand held the whole time, no matter how hard she squeezed. He wasn't letting her go.

“Hands” the nurse yelled as another nurse stepped forward, Then they heard the cry. A baby crying, as she handed the baby to the nurse, she quickly took it over to the table they had set up and began cleaning and bathing the baby.

Cullen kissed Narrisa's forehead as he smiled. She giggled quietly happy to hear it. Though she felt another one.

“Twins,” The lady said. “keep pushing.”

Cullen gulped hard as he heard the nurses cleaning the first baby say, “Such a cute baby boy.” The baby still cried as they bundled him up in his new blankets.

“Hands!” the nurse called again as the nurse not currently doing the bigger job rushed to her side. As she held up the other baby, quickly taking it to the table as well.

Narrisa sighed as she breathed. She felt so weak.

Cullen wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked up at him.

“One boy one girl,” The nurses said at the cleaning table.

Narrisa started tearing up with emotions as Cullen leaned to her kissing her threw his smile. The nurse that delivered the babies then interrupted their moment, “Go look at your children Commander.”

“And tell me what they look like,” Narrisa smiled. She felt so tired.

Dorian rushed to Narrisa's side. He then waived his hand slowly along her frame. A small rejuvenating spell just to help her.

“Thank you,” she whispered up to him. She winced as the nurse finished cleaning and fixing her up to be presentable again.

“You may sit up when you feel like it Inquisitor,” The nurse smiled.

Cullen walked over to Narrisa one baby in each arm.

“Hows it feel to be a Father?” Narrisa asked him, he couldn't take his eyes off the two babies.

“Scarey,” he said at first hesitating. “But I think I may enjoy this.”

Narrisa sighed “Good,” she then sat herself up to get a look at them. The baby boy had hair as dark as hers with small curls, while the baby girl's hair was a nice strawberry blonde. She kissed them both in his arms then kissed him.

“Have you thought of names?” Varric said leaning onto the bed to get a look at the babies. Dorian and Mia had also closed in around them.

“Honestly I haven't a clue,” Cullen said looking at them.

Narrisa ran her fingers against the little boys face. She only had one name come to mind but was afraid to say it.

“Hawke,” Cullen said, as if he was reading her mind.

“Hawke Stanton Rutherford,” Narrisa smiled. “Nice ring to it.”

“My middle name?”

“Of course, a name should have ties to family not just the surname.” Narrisa smiled.

“Then I can't complain,” he couldn't help but smile.

Varric was silent, a tear had almost left his eye as he tried to hold it back. “W-what about the daughter?”

“Elizabeth Ann Rutherford,” Narrisa said with a smile. “If shes anything like me... shes going to be a handful,” she remembered the words her mother spoke. She held her arms out for them. Cullen realized she hadn't yet even held them in her arms. He slowly handed them to her.

One of the Nurses stepped forward. “Should try to see if they will feed. mage, dwarf,” she looked to them and shooed them out of the room.

“I'll be waiting for you brother,” Mia smiled pinching his cheek playfully before heading off out of the room.

The nurse then helped positioning the baby girl to make it easy for Narrisa, as she slowly pulled her dress from her shoulders.

Cullen held the boy realizing this was a situation he would be helpless in. He didn't have strategies for this, but he couldn't help but look down at the boy in his arms and feel as though it would all work out. He couldn't believe it. With all that had happened to him threw the years and now he had everything.


End file.
